


Saiyan DNA Infusions!

by Flangst



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Porn, Vaginal Sex, also Dende's here, because of course it is, cum, its gross, kind of a lot, saiyan semen is powerful, shmoopy, this was written kind of as a joke, trying to practice writing over-the-top smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: I'm embarrassed to have written this. So enjoy.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 5





	Saiyan DNA Infusions!

Videl positioned her dripping pussy over the throbbing head of his manhood, ready to take the whole thing inside her… raw. She licked her lips sensually, Gohan was past the point of making noises and just fell back against the pillow, thrusting helplessly towards her. She smiled; he wanted it so bad. So much for that squeaky-clean “good boy” image he liked to project. She had originally thought about fucking him right on top of the Saiyman costume just to hammer home that he was completely hers but that was a little mean. 

Without a warning, she slammed down onto him, taking him all the way with a cry of ecstasy. Gohan made a sound like a dying man and pawed at her thighs for something to grab. Eventually he got a firmer grip on her backside and shifted underneath her, every movement igniting nerves inside her. He was so  _ big _ , filling her better than her toy ever did. 

“I’m gonna ride you till you scream my name, Gohan,” she whispered in a husky voice, rolling her hips lightly. Gohan gasped and thrust into her in response, making them both moan. She set up a fast pace, lifting almost completely off him and slamming back down. Her thighs were on fire but that didn’t matter, it felt too good to stop. 

“Vuh-vuh-Videl…” He gripped her ass hard enough to bruise, yanking her down onto his dick. She almost screamed with pleasure in response. Suddenly the world spun and she was on her back, his hands pinning her wrists. He loomed over her, barely in control, his eyes hooded with passion. 

“ _ Videl… _ ” it was a husky whisper. He began thrusting into her again as his mouth attacked her neck and breasts, interspersing bites with soothing licks.

“OH, GOD, YES, GIVE IT TO ME, GOHAN! FUCK!”

_ Meanwhile, on the Lookout… _

Dende sneezed.

_ Meanwhile, on the ground… _

“G-Goh-han… so-so close…” gasped Videl into his mouth as Gohan gripped her hip in one hand, pushing into her as deep as possible. 

“H-h…. Videl… God...”

_ Meanwhile on the Lookout… _

“Gosh, do I have an allergy or something?” wondered Dende after a series of hard sneezes. 

_ Meanwhile, on the ground… _

Gohan thrust once more with a shout and his vision went white for a moment as he came hard. She squeezed tightly around him, milking him for every bit of Saiyan essence as she orgasmed as well, screaming his name. This was heaven on Earth. The actual afterlife had nothing on this. Their Ki spiked, hers much harder and more powerful than usual, and blended together like a meeting of souls.

Finally he was able to take a breath, lifting his head from where it was resting against her neck, hot breaths swirling against her sweaty flesh. He gazed into her eyes, meeting her dreamy expression with one of his own. They leaned their foreheads together, giggling a little as the tension relaxed. 

“That… that was…” He had no words.

“Amazing,” she supplied, breathing hard. She let her head fall back; he caught it in his hand, combing his fingers through her unruly short hair. 

He moved to a more comfortable position, wincing as their sticky skin unstuck with a sticking sound. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, like the most exotic perfume. It would have made him blush if he had any inkling of shame right now. It smelled like them. 

“Videl, I love you.” 

She giggled. “Aw, I love you too. You alway say that after we have sex, you big dork.”

He shrugged. “It’s true, though.” He kissed her and pulled back, wanting to give her a little space. There was a squishing sound as he slid free of her; he was a little embarrassed at the sight of his… cum... spilling out of her. That was… that was a lot. He went to hunt for something his wife could clean herself up with. 


End file.
